Technology in Overwatch
This page serves as a list of all futuristic technology used in Overwatch. Widely used technology Omnics Although in theory the term refers to a robot produced by an omnium, the term 'omnic' colloquially refers to any robot with some degree of general intelligence and autonomy. Since the Omnic Crisis, omnics live alongside humans as second class citizens in most of the world, with only a few places respecting their rights. Civilian models make up the vast majority of omnics. In general, military omnics haven't been widely used since the Omnic Crisis, but some places such as Numbani maintain small units of security drones as police forces. Omnics have their own language, Omnicode, which is not easily read by humans without augmentations. They also tap directly into local telecommunications networksDuring the Sombra ARG, the LumériCo website noted omnic customers receiving service interruptions., making them susceptible to hacking by humans and other AIs. Fusion energy Fusion power generation is the use of nuclear fusion to produce heat for generating electricity. In Overwatch, fusion generators are the dominant method of energy generation, and have been since before the Omnic Crisis, since omniums run on it. Today, companies like LumériCo continue to use it. Fusion energy is not universally used. Rural areas like Ilios use solar panels and windmills to generate power. Levitation Levitation technology allows objects, primarily machinery, to hover a few feet off the ground. Smaller vehicles, particularly cars and scooters, are equipped with this technology, although wheeled cars are still used by upper class people.Masquerade: cars with wheels can be seen in front of the casino in Monaco Some omnics, such as Zenyatta and the butlers at elBuffi, have this technology directly installed in their torsos. Larger vehicles also use levitation technology, but their propulsion systems are much stronger and give off strong heat to compensate for the extra weight. Holograms Holograms are used to project models of three dimensional objects. Uses of holograms include: *Winston's computer in Watchpoint: Gibraltar *Several blueprints in Volskaya Industries *The Doomfist display at the Numbani Heritage Museum *Lucheng Interstellar's model of their space station *A display in the Nepal sanctum *Hologram games in Hanamura's arcade and Ecopoint: Antarctica's break room Advanced prosthetics Several characters in Overwatch have prostheses that allow them to function with missing limbs, and some are given additional abilities by their prosthetics. *Torbjörn's left arm is prosthetic, and can be swapped out for a miniature scrap forge. *Doomfist's right arm and parts of his left arm are prosthetic, and allow for his gauntlet to be utilized. *McCree's left arm is a prosthetic, having been lost some time in the past 7 years. *Symmetra's left arm is prosthetic and helps her to create hard light constructs. *Junkrat's right arm and leg are both artificial, with the leg being a crude peg leg. *Most of Genji was lost after his fight with Hanzo, so most of his body below his ribcage is artificial, as well as his right arm and parts of his jaw and skull. *Ana's right eye used to be cybernetic, making her vision six times better than a normal eye, until it was shattered by Widowmaker. *Sombra got implants in her spine and skull to improve her hacking hardware. Genetic engineering There are four examples of genetic engineering in Overwatch: *During the Omnic Crisis, the United States government founded the Soldier Enhancement Program to genetically modified its soldiers to increase their strength, agility, and speed. *Genetic engineering was used by the Horizon Lunar Colony to make gorillas more intelligent, matching and sometimes exceeding human intelligence. *Widowmaker's physiology was altered by Talon to slow her heartrate, turning her skin blue and numbing her emotions. *Moira uses her position in Oasis (and previously Blackwatch) to study genetics. Her gene manipulation somehow allows Reaper to dissolve into smoke at will. Large-scale terraforming Breakthroughs in geology were used to create Oasis's artificial lake in the Arabian desert far from any natural bodies of water. Terraforming technology has presumably been used elsewhere on smaller scales, such as to dig out the Rock of Gibraltar to build Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Military technology Pulse munitions Guns, especially those built for continuous fire, use rounds of "compressed energy" instead of more traditional bullets. Soldier: 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle, Tracer's Pulse Pistols, and Winston's Tesla Cannon all seem to use this technology. The only guns known to use bullets are Bastion's weaponry, Widowmaker's Widow's Kiss, and McCree's Peacekeeper. Barriers Barriers are a semi-permeable holographic construct that blocks enemy fire from one side while allowing allied fire to pass through the other way. This technology has been in use since the Omnic Crisis, as every Crusader was equipped with a large Barrier Field. IFF Tracking Auto-targeting systems, such as Torbjörn's turrets, are equipped with IFF (Is Friend or Foe) tracking software to determine which people to shoot at. Presumably this technology is used in other weaponry, like Sentry Turrets or the Tactical Visor. Infrared sight Widowmaker's visor is able to detect electromagnetic radiation to make people, both humans and omnics, visible through walls. She is also able to mark specific targets. Sven's Titan also had infrared trackers, but Torbjörn was able to avoid detection with an IR shielding suit. Nanobiological healing Mercy invented a method of quickly healing wounds using applied nanobiology. This technology can be delivered to patients through a targeted beam, a gaseous spray, chemical-filled darts, small grenades, or planted emitters. Moira was able to reverse the effects of Mercy's biotic technology, creating a chemical that slowly decays a target. Power armor Several Overwatch characters use some form of power armor in battle. *Reinhardt and other Crusaders wear Crusader armor that is equipped with rocket thrusters and a Barrier Field. *Pharah and other Helix security guards wear Raptora suits that allow them to fly and fire concussive blasts. Pharah's suit is mark VI. *Mercy built a piece of armor called the Valkyrie Suit that gives her a pair of mechanical wings for quick travel. Moira had her own wingless Valkyrie suit when she was in Blackwatch. *Zarya is equipped with parts of a Щит Технологии exoskeleton that powers her Particle Barriers. Mechas Both Russia and South Korea have built mechs to combat omnics in their areas. South Korea's MEKA suits are just a bit larger than humans, and are equipped with Boosters and Micro Missiles to fight the colossal omnic in the East China Sea. Russia's Svyatogors are several stories tall and provide city defense. Tobelstein Reactors A Tobelstein Reactor creates a center of gravity in a local area, pulling objects towards a single point. Zarya’s Particle Cannon is equipped with one to create Graviton Surges. Orisa is equipped with a smaller reactor for Halt!. Torbjörn's wire bomb In Binary, Torbjörn uses a small bomb that, when detonated, flings wire in all directions, entangling nearby targets. Privately owned technology Hard Light construction The Vishkar Corporation has hard-light construction technology wielded by specialists called 'architechs'. This technology can create entire buildings like those in Utopaea, or sentry turrets and other devices. Symmetra's hard light proficiency allows her to build bridges between rooftops, deflect projectiles, and drain energy from her targets. Teleportation In addition to Symmetra's use of teleporters, Overwatch had an experimental line of teleporting fighter jets that was discontinued after the first of its kind, the Slipstream, malfunctioned. Sombra also has access to teleportation technology using Translocators, which she designed using Winston's blueprints for the chronal accelerator. The Chronal Accelerator After the Slipstream malfunction, Tracer acquired a condition called chronal disassociation, causing her to become ghostlike and disappear frequently. The chronal accelerator prevents these effects as long as Tracer is near it, and in addition allows her to Blink and Recall when worn. Invisibility Sombra has access to a thermoptic camouflage that turns her completely invisible for a short period. It is unknown if anyone else has this technology. Neural reconditioning Amelie Lacroix was put through neural reconditioning to make her completely loyal to Talon. The reconditioning can be slow to take effect, as Amelie was fine for two weeks after being rescued. Cryostasis Scientists at Ecopoint: Antarctica were testing cryostasis technology before they were forced to use it on themselves to survive a long storm. Because the base was low on power, most of the scientists died. Large mist dispersers To counteract overheating in the desert climate, Oasis has installed large palm tree-esque machines that disperse mist across the city.Oasis Travel Tips Space flight and colonization The Horizon Lunar Colony was a large settlement built by Lucheng Interstellar on the moon. Though it was taken over by gorillas, the colony is still functional and visible from Earth. Despite this, Lucheng still has a functional space station orbiting Earth. Winston also launched a satellite from Watchpoint: Gibraltar to recall Overwatch agents. References Category:Lore